castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Harmony of Despair Inventory
A partial list of items known to appear in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. For a partial table of known items, see Template:Harmony of Despair Item Data. Offensive Gear Primary Weapons (X or Y button) For Alucard and/or Soma only. * Agni's Flame (Alucard) * Alucard Sword (Alucard) * Alucard Shield (Alucard) * Alucart Shield (Alucard) * Alucart Sword (Alucard) * Axe (Soma) * Axe Knight Shield (Alucard) * Baselard (Alucard/Soma) * Battle Axe (Soma) * Bastard Sword (Alucard/Soma) * Blunt Sword (Soma) * Bekatowa (Alucard) * Brionac (Soma) * Broadsword (Alucard) * Cestus (Soma) * Chakram (Soma) * Claymore (Alucard/Soma) * Cutlass (Alucard/Soma) * Combat Knife (Alucard/Soma) * Damascus Sword (Alucard) * Dainslef (Alucard/Soma) * Day Break (Alucard) * Dark Shield (Alucard) * Death's Scythe (Soma) * Estoc (Alucard/Soma) * Falchion (Alucard/Soma) * Final Sword (Soma) * Fire Shield (Alucard) * Flamberge (Alucard) * Geiborg (Soma) * Gladius (Alucard/Soma) * Goddess Shield (Alucard) * Golden Axe (Soma) * Great Sword (Soma) * Gram (Alucard) * Great Axe (Soma) * Gungner (Soma) * Halberd (Soma) * Handgun (Soma) * Harper (Alucard) * Holy Rod (Alucard) * Holy Sword (Alucard) * Hrunting (Alucard/Soma) * Ice Brand (Soma) * Indra's Light (Alucard) * Iron Shield (Alucard) * Jagdplaute (Alucard) * Jewel Knuckles (Alucard/Soma) * Joyeuse (Soma) * Kaiser Knuckle (Alucard/Soma) * Katana (Alucard/Soma) * Knife (Soma) * Knight Shield (Alucard) * Knuckle Dusters (Alucard) * Kunitsuna (Soma) * Laevatain (Alucard/Soma) * Lance (Soma) * Leather Shield (Alucard) * Long Sword (Alucard/Soma) * Longinus (Soma) * Mace (Alucard/Soma) * Masamune (Alucard) * Medusa Shield (Alucard) * Mjollnjr (Soma) * Mormegil (Alucard) * Morning Star (Alucard/Soma) * Nebula (Soma) * Nunchakus (Soma) * Obsidian Sword (Alucard) * Osafune (Alucard/Soma]] * Rahab's Frost (Alucard) * Rapier (Alucard) * RPG (Soma) * Saber (Alucard/Soma) * Scimitar (Alucard) * Shaman Shield (Alucard) * Short Sword (Alucard/Soma) * Silver Gun (Soma) * Skull Shield (Alucard) * Star Flail (Alucard) * Sword of Hador (Alucard) * Takemitsu (Alucard) * Talwar (Alucard) * Tonfa (Alucard) * Trident (Soma) * Tyrfing (Alucard/Soma) * Valmanway(Alucard/Soma) * Vorpal Blade (Alucard) * Were Bane (Alucard) * Whip Punch (Soma) * Whip Sword (Soma) * Yasutsuna (Alucard/Soma) * Zweihander (Alucard) For Shanoa, Charlotte, Jonathan, Julius and Maria. * Confodere (Shanoa) * Lapiste (Shanoa) * Pneuma (Shanoa) * Book of Binding (Charlotte) * Vampire Killer (Jonathan/Julius) * Doves (Maria) Shoulder Button Items (RB button) * Mist Form (Alucard) * Magnes (Shanoa) * Guard (Jonathan) * Absorb (Charlotte) * Bat soul (Soma) * Ghost soul (Soma) * Persephone Soul (Soma) * Buer Soul(Soma) * Medusa Soul (Soma) * White Dragon (Soma) * Xuan Wu (Maria) Martial Arts Jonathan Morris only * Danger Knee * Uppercut * Forward Roll * Sonic Strike Passive Souls (Yellow Orbs) Soma Cruz only * Aliorumnas * Bone Pillar * Dead Warrior * Ectoplasm * Imp * Mimic * Minotaur * Peeping Eye * Succubus * The Creature * Treant * Zombie Spells (B button, possibly when pressing up, down, or sideways) Alucard Spells * Hellfire * Dark Metamorphasis * Soul Steal * Summon Spirit * Tetra Spirit Shanoa Spells * Ignis * Fulgur * Grando * Nitesco Charlotte Spells * Acidic Bubbles * Dark Inferno * Deathscythe * Demon Seed * Energy Flow * Feather Blades * Fire Ball * Flame Shot * Ghost Chaser * Heal * Hellfire * Ice Fang * Ice Needles * Nightmare * Piercing Beam * Poison Spores * Raging Fire * Sickle Moon * Splash Needle * Summon Gunman * Summon Skeleton * Thunderbolt Soma Spells (Reb Orbs) * Dullahan * Fire Demon * Glasya Labolas * Summon Fleaman * Puppet Master * Gergoth Jonathan Spells (actually subweapons) * Axe * Bible * Boomerang * Cross * Grenade * Holy Water * Knife * Kunai * Paper Airplane * Ricochet Rock * Shuriken * Wrecking Ball Maria Spells (Animals and Book) *Hymn *Bai Hu * Zhu Que * Qing Long Defensive Gear Head * Arachne Hennin * Ballroom Masque * Bandana * Circlet * Clover Tiara * Combat Beret * Crimson Mask * Fedora * Gambler Glasses * Glasses * Goggles * Head Guard * Holy Veil * Iron Helmet * Leather Hat * Midnight Tiara * Monocle * Nun's Habit * Open Veil * Porkpie Hat * Simon's Bandana (Jonathan Morris) * Skull Mask * Steel Helm * Stone Mask * Sunglasses * Thick Glasses * Traveler's Hat * Valkyrie Mask * Velvet Hat * Velvet Ribbon * Witch's Hat Chest * Ancient Armor * Aquarius * Army Jacket * Bathrobe * Biker's Jacket * Breastplate * Brilliant Mail * Casual Clothes * Chain Mail * Cloth Tunic * Clown Shirt * Cocktail Dress * Copper Plate * Cotehardie * Cotton Apron * Crimson Mail * Cuirass * Dalmatica * Dancer's Blouse * Death's Robe * Demon's Mail * Diamond Plate * Dracula's Tunic * Elfin Robe * Europa's Dress * Fire Mail * Frilly Camisole * Fury Plate * God's Garb * Gold Plate * Gym Clothes * Hauberk * Heavy Armor * Hobo's Clothes * Holy Mail * Houppelande * Ice Mail * Impervious Mail * Iron Plate * Justaucorps * Kirtle * Kung Fu Suit * Leather Plate * Lightning Mail * Lilith Corset * Lorica * Mage Robe * Miko Dress * Mirror Cuirass * Mojo Mail * Ninja Suit * Nun's Robes * Olrox's Suit * Pitch Black Suit * Platinum Mail * Poncho * Princess Coat * Ring Mail * Samurai Plate * Sapphire Corset * Scale Mail * Sequined Dress * Silk Negligee * Silk Robe * Silver Plate * Steel Plate * Surcoat * Tailcoat * Three 7's * Tuxedo Coat * Valkyrie Mail * Walk Armor * War Fatigues * Wedding Dress * Wyrm Robe Legs * Artemis Shoes * Combat Boots * Crimson Greaves * Diamond Shoes * Enamel Pinheels * Engineer Boots * Glamorous Pumps * Glass Shoes * Gold Leggings * Hiking Boots * Inuit Boots * Iron Leggings * Minerva Greaves * Moonwalkers * Nun's Shoes * Oxfords * Platinum Leggings * Prima Shoes * Royal Sandals * Sabrina Sandals * Sandals * Silent Sandals * Silver Leggings * Slick Boots * Simon's Sandals (Jonathan Morris) * Spiked Boots * Steel Greaves * Valkyrie Greaves * Wingtips * Winged Boots Back * Assassin's Cape * Blood Cloak * Blue Cape * Cape * Cape of Invisibility * Cloth Cape * Elven Cape * Hero's Cape * Holy Mantle * Paludamentum * Traveler Cape Accessories * Abalone Brooch * Astral Brooch * Astral Ring * Black Belt * Blessed Ankh * Bloody Stud * Chaos Ring * Crystal Necklet * Diamond Brooch * Flame Necklace * Forget-Me-Not * Gold Ring * Gold Stud * Heart Brooch * Hercules Ring * Hoop Earrings * Immunity Ring * Laurel Brooch * Lucky Charm * Megingiord * Moon Brooch * Moonstone * Neck Warmer * Orchid Corsage * Pearl Ring * Pendant * Power Belt * Rose Corsage * Pearl Ring * Pendant * Platinum Chain * Platinum Stud * Power Belt * Red Scarf * Rose Corsage * Sage Ring * Scarf * Silver Stud * Skull Necklace * Skull Ring * Studded Choker * Sunstone * Thief Ring * Turquoise Stud * Venus Brooch * White Corsage Use Items * Amanita * Anti-Venom * Bagel Sandwich * Beef Curry * Berry Cruller * Boneless Ham * Caesar Salad * California Roll * Canelé * Caviar * Chocolate Cruller * Chocolate Donut * Coffee * Cream Puff * Cream Soda * Escargot * Fried Chicken * Fried Crab Claw * Gazpacho * Grapes * Green Tea Cruller * Hamburger * High Mind Up * High Potion * Hot Dog * Kiwi * Licorice * Mana Prism * Mango Mousse Cake * Meat Strip * Melon * Milk * Mind Up * Olives * Pizza * Plain Cruller * Plain Donut * Popcorn * Potion * Pudding * Quiche * Ramen * Red Licorice * Remedy * Roast Beef * Rusty Food Tin * Shrimp Cocktail * Steamed Mussel * Strawberry * Strawberry Donut * Super Potion * Tasty Meat * Tea * Tiramisu * Truffle * Uncurse Potion * Water of Life See Also * Symphony of the Night Inventory * Dawn of Sorrow Inventory * Portrait of Ruin Inventory * Order of Ecclesia Inventory External Links * MODS video Category:Harmony of Despair Category:Game Specific Inventories